


Gravitate

by FallenFighter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Nesting, Self-Harm, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFighter/pseuds/FallenFighter
Summary: Donghyuck is clinger than normal. He doesn't realize it himself yet, but he is always craving his alpha’s attention. And it certainly doesn't help when Mark starts work longer hours as a result begins to neglect his mate, it takes a drastic toll on the omega.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 334
Collections: My kpop favourites





	Gravitate

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let y'all know that there is some self-harm, so be warned.

Donghyuck is clinger than normal. He doesn't realize it himself yet, but he is always craving his alpha’s attention. Mark is not a clingy person and Donghyuck knows this, but does not change his habits. The alpha had been so busy with school and work that he hadn’t even realized how he was neglecting his mate by hardly making much of an appearance in their home.

Mark had just got home and his mate immediately pounced on him, embracing him in a warm hug. Normally, Mark would love the attention from his mate but he had a rough day at work and just wanted some time to himself. His scent soured as a result.

“Donghyuck, please for the love of god can you not do that right now. It’s been a long day.” He shook the boy off of him and set down his things.

Mark missed the look of rejection that crossed his face for a minute. Mark never tried to push away Donghyuck in the history of ever. They loved each other so much and were still very much in love or at least that is what Donghyuck thought.

Donghyuck stepped back giving his mate a chance to put his things down and take off his jacket.

“Hyung, do you want to go and watch a movie? Or we could go out to eat at that nice restaurant Jaemin recommended.” Donghyuck asked, taking and hanging up Mark’s jacket.

“I don’t want to go out, Hyuck.” Mark quickly shot back. “I literally just got back from work. Maybe some other time.”

“That’s okay. We can always do something here. I can order take out and we can keep watching our drama. There is a new episode tonight.”

Donghyuck looked down and began to frantically scratch his arms. His skin was irritated and had been all day. There were red marks from his attempts to relieve it. It caused him so discomfort throughout the day, but only became more noticeable the longer he was in his mate’s presence.

“I don’t want to do anything with you right now! Just leave me alone! Please for the love of god.”  
Mark said as he slammed their bedroom door shut.

Tears welled in Donghyuck’s eyes. His heart had sunked at his mate’s words. Did Mark not want him anymore. Was he not a good enough omega to please his alpha? He tried so hard today. He cleaned every once of the apartment. All the chores were done. Donghyuck always made sure that Mark didn’t have to do next to nothing when he got home after a long day.

His body begins to shake. The itch travels everywhere. He can’t scratch it no matter how hard he digs his nails into his arms. Blood began to drip down his arms in small amounts. He was losing his mind and the only thing that could possibly make him feel better was his nest. Unfortunately that just so happens to be where his mate currently resides and there is no way he would dare go anywhere near. He is not welcomed. His next best option is to strip the couch of all of the blankets they use when they cuddle. He took the jacket Mark had just worn and a few articles of clothing from their laundry basket.

It was nowhere near the nest in their bedroom but it would have to do. Donghyuck was scared of the alpha coming out and still being made, so he went to their guest bedroom. He chose the small closet to the right of the bed as his location. It offered him protection and allowed him to hide away even if for only a small amount of time.

The nest could offer only so much comfort. His skin feels like it’s on fire. Donghyuck craves the only thing that could give him release, but with how things went earlier that felt impossible. The exhaustion and pain become so overbearing for the poor omega that it resulted in him passing out.

Unbeknownst to Donghyuck though, his body sent a distress signal straight to his mate in an attempt to subconsciously fix the problem. This was a common use of the bond between mates when one of them was in danger. However, in the present, it was not considered necessary as wolves evolved and did not deal with the same primal issues.

Mark was frustrated from everything. His professor pulled him aside to tell him that he would have to redo his entire research proposal as it “apparently” did not fit the correct guidelines. To add to that his boss yelled at him numerous times because he messed the entire financials and had to redo it twice TWICE. He felt like every day was the exact same cycle and it was taking a heavy toll on his mental and emotional state. The only thing he wanted now was to cuddle up with his mate and sleep his worries away, but of course he just had to take out all of his anger on his mate who hadn’t done anything wrong. For god’s sake Donghyuck just wanted to spend some time with him and he was just being selfish and then he felt it.

Donghyuck. Something was wrong with Donghyuck. How could he so stupid to push away his sunshine. Mark ripped the covers off of him and opened the door where he was immediately met with his distressed scent with a hint of blood. Mark went into full on panic mode. He frantically looked everywhere around the apartment. There was no sign of his mate anywhere in the apartment but his scent was still so strong so he couldn’t have left. The second he made it into the guest bedroom he knew. The bed appeared untouched as he glanced over the room but his eyes landed on the closet. Mark carefully walked over where the scent got stronger. He slowly opened the sliding door only to see his mate completely passed out with bloody marks on his arms that appeared to have been from aggressively scratching the same area. What broke Mark more was that Donghyuck made a new nest, but one that was hidden away-hidden from him.

Mark fell down to his knees in defeat. He failed his mate in more ways than one. Mark moved closer to put his arms under him to carry him bridle-style, so that he could take him to their bedroom. Donghyuck was light. Mark noticed. Almost too light. He was clearly not eating properly and it just added to Mark’s list of worries. Mark swiftly walked back to the nest in their bedroom. All Mark could do now was cuddle with him and stay by his side. The side effects of being touch starved can be lethal depending on how long they go on for. The second Mark put Donghyuck down, Donghyuck’s arm shot up to grasp onto Mark’s shirt tightly. As if afraid Mark would abandon him in this state.

“Don’t worry Sunshine. Don’t think I am leaving you for even a second.”

He quickly hops in to wrap his arms around his mate. Mark leans down to kiss the scars left on his skin from earlier. They look to already be healing just by the mere presence of Mark. Mark then goes to kiss the mating mark before leaning back and closing his eyes. Whispering I love you’s into his ear.

. . . . . .

Donghyuck woke up feeling better than he has felt in weeks. He looked around the room only to notice that he is not in the closet where he last remembered falling asleep but rather in the bedroom. His brain fails to catch up and Donghyuck only snuggles further into Mark’s embrace. He can feel Mark’s onslaught of emotions through the bond they share-love, warmth, happiness and guilt. That is what made Donghyuck snap his eyes open in surprise as he looks over to his mate.

“Donghyuck. I’m so sorry.”

“Mark-”

“No Donghyuck let me finish. I have been a terrible mate to you. I neglected you and took advantage of your constant presence. I don’t know how you put up with all of the crap I give you.”

The alpha was crying. It was something Donghyuck had rarely seen as Mark tried to cover up how he was feeling most the time. Mark never wanted his mate to fret too much about him, so a moment like this was treasured.

“Mark, you know I love you and I would do anything for you to be happy. What you did was not right but I can’t completely hold it against you. You were stressed and I should have just left it alone.”  
“No Donghyuck. You did nothing wrong. I am the one at fault. I was so upset and I took it all out on you. I shouldn’t have slammed the door and left you all alone. Look how it ended up. I found you passed out in a nest in the guest bedroom. I took away your safe space because I was mad at other people. I yelled at you for no reason. I am a terrible alpha to you.”

Donghyuck could only chuckle at his mate.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Because you’re being stupid Mark. You keep bottling up all of your feelings and it is starting to have some major effects.”

Donghyuck pauses.

“You know. Maybe it would be good to get away from Seoul. And I mean like permanently. I know you really like it here, but it’s been so lonely since Jeno and Jaemin moved to Busan with the rest of our friends. There really isn’t anything keeping us here anymore. It’s just a thought.”

Mark reached up and began to gently stroke his mate’s face. It calmed the anxiety that was rolling off of his mate.

“Donghyuck I think that is a brilliant idea. I know how lonely it has been for you when I am at work and school from sunrise to sunset. Plus it would be good for me to quit that job. I hate it so much. My boss keeps putting more responsibilities on me and blames me if anything goes wrong.”

“And school?”

“I can always find a graduate program in Busan. As long as you are happy that is all I care about.”

Donghyuck smiles lovingly at his mate and moves to nuzzle his own mark on Mark’s neck.

"Thank you Mark. For everything."

"Of course. Anything for you, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something more angstier, but not too angsty cause I just can't do that to myself. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. :)


End file.
